Dangerous Game
by Lovehorse101
Summary: Your game. Your life. But guess what? Time is running out. Quinn is in her rebel phase and gets lung cancer. What will happen to her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So this idea popped into my head in class so I decided to try it out on you guys. Tell me what you htink of it, and if I should carry on writing it.**

**I know you must hate me to come up with these new story and not updating the others... Sorry! I'll try to do so (it'll be easy because I'm getting a laptop for Christmas *0*)^^**

* * *

**_Dangerous Game_**

_Your game. Your life. But guess what? Time is running out._

It was a cloudy day and rain was threatening to fall. The air was thick, making it difficult to breathe. The space where the group of rebels where standing was dark. In the semi-darkness created by the bleachers, you could notice a pink haired girl standing out. This is a story about her and her fight for life.

The girl took a drag from her lit cigarette and blew out the smoke. The smoke danced and swiriled in the air before dissipating itself. The girl, head bent, admired the show. She repeated the action but this time instead of blowing out the smoke elegantly, she choked on it.

The dry cough had her bent in two, tears in her eyes. She felt helpless. When the cough had passed she took a gulp of water to sooth her aching throat and bronchus. Feeling a bit better, she dropped the cigarette on the ground and put it out with the heel of her boot.

«Yo Q! You'd better see a doc for that cough of yours! It's not the first time it happens!» Sheila called out to her.

«Nah! Don't worry about it, it'll pass,» Quinn replied.

The Skanks resumed to their main activities: bullying, skipping class and smoking. The pink haired girl couldn't help thinking about her little girl, Beth. She desperatly wanted to see her. She loved her so much! In her downtime, she planned ways of getting her treasure back.

Maybe most of the ways were evil and unjust but she'd do anything for Beth.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think of this really short introduction? Reviews welcome!**


	2. Encounters

**Author's Note: So here it is: chapter 1. Hope you'll like it^^ Review!**  
**A special thanks to rizzlescalzonafic who review the last chapter 3**

* * *

_**Encounters**_

Quinn was standing under the bleachers at her usual stop during the lunch break. She didn't really like being that much of a rebel but she didn't want to be seen as vulnerable to the student body.  
She hated the taste that the cigarette left in her mouth, she hated missing class. Laugh all you want but she actually liked school. Well not school in general. She liked stimulating her brain, learning. She was a book lover in her free time and always had the best grades in English class.  
The only thing she liked about the Skanks was the outfits. She loved the way she looked now with her pink hair. It gave a picture of her less boring, less obedient parents' daughter. Personally, she thought she rocked that look (and quite frankly she did!).

She could hear footsteps approaching. Who would dare to come here, in the "dark places" of McKinley? Only maybe Santana would. But that was it. So who was that mysterious visitor?  
A hand came into sight, then a sleeve, a foot, a leg and then a full Rachel Berry, out of everyone, was there! What did she want? Quinn was puzzled. You could see it in her face: her eyebrows were slightly scrunched up in reflection as she tried to figure out why on earth Berry would come here. It wasn't as if they were friends.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke, slightly hesitant.  
"What do you want Manhands?" Quinn barked.  
"Well, why don't you just abandon your rebel sort of phase and come back to Glee? You are loved and missed there Quinn. Don't throw your life away simply because you are hurt!" Rachel stopped there as Quinn was having an other horrible coughing fit. "I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn, and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but… I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. And we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club, when you're ready, okay?"

Quinn stared at Rachel, wondering how she could do this all. She constantly teared the girl down and yet, Rachel was willing to help her. That amazed Quinn.  
Quinn licked her lips to refrain herself from saying thanks. The last thing she wanted to be seen as was a softie. Especially with Sheila, Ronnie and The Mack.

Rachel turned on her heels and waved a discrete goodbye. She was almost past the end of the bleachers when she called out, « Oh and Quinn? Please go see a doctor about that cough. You look so thin and frail. Please do it. Do it for yourself.»  
After saying that, Rachel walked away hoping that Quinn would make the best choice.

* * *

The meeting with Rachel had really gotten Quinn thinking. Was she really throwing her life away? Did she really fall so low? Was there no hope now? She wondered.

She had to make things right. Starting with Beth. She was going to get her back.

* * *

Quinn had decided to go see Puck. Afterall, he was the only person she could go to about Beth. He was the father. He had the right to know what she was going to do.

After nights of planning, she had decided. She was going to babysit for Shelby and while Shelby was out Quinn was going to plant evidence to prove that Shelby was an unfit mother. And then a ring to Child Protection and bam! Beth was hers again.  
She went to find Puck in the school, a huge grin illuminated her face. She found him outside of Shelby's classroom.

"Psss! Puck!" she whispered. "Come! We need to talk! I have a brilliant idea.""I got a great idea!"  
Quinn grabbed a suspicious Puck by the wrist and dragged him into an empty classroom.  
"What do you want?" Puck questioned.  
"So, I had the best idea to get our baby back!" the pink haired girl said.  
"I said it already: Beth is better off with Shelby," Puck replied.  
Quinn still went ahead and exposed her well prepared plan. Puck was sitting on a desk looking at the girl he got pregnant with sadness. He jumped off the desk then came up behind her. He embraced her frail body with his muscular arms. Quinn was getting thinner and thinner by the day her noticed. She felt so fragile and delicate in his strong tanned arms. It felt as if she was made of glass. One too tight hug and it might break her Puck feared.

"Lucy," Puck started. "Listen to me. Are you out of your insane mind?! Why would you want Beth back when you know that Shelby is the better parent?! You may be Beth's mother but that's all you'll ever be. Her mother. Shelby is Beth's mom. The one that can support and love her without restraint!  
Maybe if you drop the attitude, maybe, just maybe, you'll get a chance to be in her life! Consider your options carefully Quinn. Make the right choice. I mean it you know?  
By the way, I am not on board with your evil plan! If you do it, I'll go tell Shelby. In which case you can be sure to never see your daughter again."  
Puck caught his breath and said gently, " I'm sorry you're so sad Quinn. I really am."

Quinn's body was shaking. A lone tear rolled down her redden eyes to fall on the floor.  
She was tired. So tired. Not only she was physically exhausted but mentally too.  
"You don't get it Noah do you? Beth was -is- the ONLY perfect thing I have and can't screw up!" Quinn whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm only 17 and I already wasted all my life. My parents were horrible to me, kicked me out when I needed them most. I got pregnant and I don't even know wat the fuck I'm doing with my life know! People say I have it all, far from it in my opinion."

Puck's heart broke when he realized just how much Quinn was really broken. How could he have been so blind to her suffering? He pulled her into a tighter hug and comforted her.  
He told her to drop the attitude and come back to Glee Club where she was part of a family. A family that watched out, supported and loved each other. Noah thought that Quinn really needed her family now.  
As Puck dried her tears, the ex-cheerleader felt secure into his arms. She felt better after Noah's harsh words of reality that had managed to pierce her ice façade. The world was clearer to her now.

She could get this right if she tried hard enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that was chapter 1! Please review^^**

**And loads of thanks to those who followed/favorited the story!**


	3. Appointments

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews^^ This is the next chapter for you guys. Extra long as I might not be able to post just yet with school coming back on the 6th.**  
**Read and review!**

* * *

_**News**_

Quinn was sitting down on a gray plastic chair. The uncomfortable type. Hopefully she'll have to wait just a few more minutes before being called in.  
She had lied her mom and told her she went out to the library. She felt bad about that lie but she didn't want her mom here with her. Even if Judy tried so hard to make things right, Quinn still was used to do the important things alone. She 16 anyways, she could go to the doctor alone.

For the past few days, each time the dyed hair girl stepped in the school Rachel took a great pleasure -it seemed- to remind her to go to the doctor. After days of delicate persuasion, Quinn agreed to go just to make Rachel leave her alone.

Here she was waiting for her appointment. The room was brightly decorated with children's drawings pinned up all over the white walls. In front of her there was a coffee table with magazines of all sorts: women, motorcycles, sports... If you didn't find anything to suit you on this overflowing table, you could only be a picky reader.

"Miss Fabray?" a middle-aged woman called. Quinn dropped her magazine, gathered her stuff and walked over to the spot where the doctor was standing.  
"Hi," the doctor said, smiling. "I'm Dr. Collins. Follow me this way to my office."

Quinn followed the other women to a green door. She entered and two dark gray seats, the comfortable kind thankfully, in front of a wooden desk. As the doctor made her way behind the desk, Quinn sank into a seat.

"So Miss Fabray, what brings you here?" Dr. Collins asked gently.  
"Well, I came here because for several weeks I have this dry cough and my friend, well acquaintance, forced me to have a check up."  
"I see. Can I occult you?"  
"You may."

The doctor took her stereoscope out and place it one Quinn's chest. "Breathe in and breathe out... Breathe in... And out... And again, in... And out..." They both returned to their seats.  
"Do you smoke? I won't tell your parents or anyone if they don't know. I'm under medical secret. You can tell me anything."  
"Well, I do. Not heavily though. I hate it but to hang out with my gang I kind of have too or I'll be seen as a softie." Quinn confessed, slightly turning red.  
"You know those friends many aren't the one to keep. Anyways, have you been noticing any wheezing?"  
"Uh, yes a bit but I've had asthma when I was younger so I just assumed it was acting up again."  
"I see, I could hear it. I'm not too sure it's your asthma again my dear. Any other symptoms? Like fatigue? Weight loss? Change of voice? Short Breath? Fever? Or anything else unusual?" the doctor questioned.  
"Yes, fatigue and weight loss. I feel constantly tried, even when I wake up. When you weighed me earlier I used to be heavier, and I'm not anorexic or bulimic and I'm not even on the Cheerios anymore."  
"This is worrying me Miss Fabray. I can't be sure but I'd like you to do a blood test and check for CA 125, HCG, CA 15-3, CA 27-29, LDH and last but not least NSE. They will tell you at the lab what to do next. You have to be on an empty stomach at least 8 hours before the test," the doctor said as she wrote it down on a prescription sheet.  
"What are all these tests for?" Quinn asked, a slight worried look forming on her face.  
"They are testing you for several sickness because something isn't right with all the stuff you told me. Maybe it's nothing and it'll pass but I'd rather be sure."  
"OK. Thanks Dr. Collins."  
"You're welcome. I hope it all goes well for you Miss Fabray," the doctor saluted.  
"Bye," replied Quinn.

Quinn walked out the door, planning to do the blood test in the morning before school the next day. She'd have to talk to her mom about it though.

* * *

Judy was standing in the kitchen making toast for breakfast when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The toasts jumped from the toaster. Judy fetched them and laid them on a plate for Quinn. She put them on the table next to a steaming cup of coffee.

Quinn was standing in the door frame wearing black jeans, a pink t-shirt with a black skull on it and socks. A black bandana was tied against her pink hair and her eyes were outlined with makeup. A black leather jacket completed the look.

"Hey," Judy greeted her daughter. "I made you breakfast."  
"Thanks mom. I can't eat it though."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Not really, I just have to go take some blood tests this morning before school. I have to be on an empty stomach for those."  
"Ah OK," Judy replied, not knowing whether to ask more information. The new mother-daughter bond was still new and fragile, she didn't want to risk it. It meant a lot to her. "DO you want me to drive you there?"  
"Um, sure. Why not," Quinn said. It made her happy knowing that her mom cared about her with all the things she has been through.

Judy grabbed her purse as Quinn pulled on her boots. Mother and daughter walked to the car and got in.

* * *

The car rolled in the parking lot and skidded to a halt. The two women came out and went to the front door. At the entrance of the lab were two big pots of colorful flowers. The outside was dark beige and a huge sign above the door said "Medical Analysis Laboratory of Lima".

They entered and walked to the front desk. "Hi, how may I help you?" the secretary said.  
"Hi, I'm here because my daughter needs to be tested," Judy replied.  
"May I see the prescription please?" Judy search in her bag and handed the document to the man behind the counter. He quickly scanned it before saying, "For these tests you have to be on an empty stomach. When was the last time you ate?"  
"8 o'clock last night," Quinn answered.  
"Good. You can make your way to the waiting room where a nurse will be waiting for you."  
"Thank you very much sir."

The nurse was waiting for them as told. They followed her to a small room. Quinn was down on the chair. The nurse was preparing her tools.  
"Have you had a blood test before?"  
"Yeah. I know how it goes, I'll be fine."  
"Okay then. Here I go."  
The nurse inserted the needle into Quinn's arm and drew the desired amount of blood. When it was done the nurse recommended that she ate sugary foods to boost the sugar level in the blood.

"You'll have the results tomorrow during the day or the next day. Bye," the nurse informed them.

* * *

The next day the results came by the mail. Quinn grabbed the envelope as soon as it dropped in the mail slot. She put her school bag down and went to the kitchen. Judy was sitting across the table waiting for Quinn.

"Open it," Judy said gently.  
"Here it goes," Quinn murmured as she opened the envelope.

She scanned the letter for the news. It informed them that the substances she was checked for were higher than normal.

Quinn was referred to a CT scan to look for lung cancer.

Quinn was silent. Numb. She threw the letter on the kitchen table for her mom to see and walked out. She climbed up to her room and fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Why her?

* * *

Judy and Quinn were at the hospital waiting for their appointment for the CT scan. Quinn's leg was bouncing up and down. Judy could see that her daughter was tense and wished more than anything that she could help her. The only problem was that she had no clue how to.

A doctor came to get them. They entered the room. There was a huge white circular machine in the middle and a desk with chairs on both sides. There also was a pull back curtain and a view screen. For the results, Quinn guessed.

"Miss Fabray, could you change into this gown please?" the doctor ordered. Quinn took the gown out of his hands and went behind the curtains. As she peeled of her clothes, she wondered if it would turn out she had cancer.

"I'm ready," Quinn called out.  
"Great. Now, could you lie down on this?" the man in white questioned. He pulled out a bed from the machine. Quinn climbed on it. "So you just have to put your arms behind your head like if you were stretching."  
"Like this?"  
"Yes, you can fold them as if you were making a pillow for your head. It'll be more comfortable."

Quinn did as she was told. The doctor pressed on the green button and the bed started to roll into the machine. It stopped at her neck. The machine took the images and Quinn was rolled out.

"You were very courageous," the doctor praised as if she was a small child. "You can dress yourself now. There will be a 20 minute wait for the results."  
"No problem, right Quinnie?"  
"No not at all."

How will the verdict turn out? Quinn hoped with all her heart she didn't have cancer.

* * *

**Author's Note: So a little cliffhanger. We can all guess what will happen though...**

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


	4. When the world comes crashing down

**Sorry I took so long to update but I have been really busy lately. I have mock exams coming up in a less than a week so I have been studying. **

**I managed to write this for you guys though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_When the world comes crashing down_**

Quinn was sitting on her chair, as the doctor opened the file containing the results. Quinn could see that her mom was really tense. Come to think of that, she was too. Her back was a straight as a board, a coping mechanism that was created when Russell used to ground her. She was rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

How could the doctor be so slow to open the letter? Quinn studied her doctor's face as he read the letter. Unfortunately, he kept a poker-face. He put the letter down and passed his hand through his aging hair. Quinn would later learn that this sign meant bad news.

"There is never a nice way to say this I'm afraid. Quinn, you have lung cancer."

Quinn's mouth dropped as she stared, wide-eyed, at the doctor. She was in a state of utter shock. How could she, being only 16, have lung cancer? Lung cancer was for old people, most of them were smokers. This wasn't happening to her. The doctor had to be wrong.

"I know it may seem horrible but it isn't incurable. Especially as you are young and otherwise healthy," the doctor carried on. "You have an early stage small cell lung cancer; it's when the cancer is located only in the lungs and has not spread to any lymph nodes. This is a good sign. The possible treatments for you to choose are…"

As the doctor spoke about treatments to her mom, Quinn went back to her own world just adding an occasional input to the conversation as it was her treatment too.

With the pink hair and all she may not seem extremely serious about life but she was. She dreamed of getting into a top university and graduating top of her class. She dreamed of getting permission from Shelby to see her little girl again. She dreamed of being an actress. She dreamed of having kids and a person to come home to every night.

As the doctor was talking in the background, Quinn came to a conclusion. She was going to get rid of the act as Shelby called it and enjoy what is left of her life. Who knows if she'll live through cancer?

To start getting her life back on track, she was re-joining Glee Club.

* * *

**What do you think? I am planning to get more onto the emotional side of things later when she is back in Glee Club. Who would you like to see as a confidant? Also do you think Shelby should know about her sickness? **

**I'm extremely sorry again for the mega late and short update :/**


End file.
